


We Found Love in the Unknown

by Rejection_isnt_failure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Aubrey is very OOC, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, High School AU, I'm a Literature nerd, for good reason, yes there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejection_isnt_failure/pseuds/Rejection_isnt_failure
Summary: Prompt:We hate each other but apparently our teachers ship us and make us partner up all the time and sit next to each other and for the love of God if you don’t shut your mouth I’m gonna shove you on the desk and SNOG THE HELL OUT OF YOU AU.





	We Found Love in the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Lilhan for the prompt on Tumblr. it's a little late, but I had to ensure a fic this length was perfect, and well... I'm happy now.
> 
> Thank you to my betas: chloes-yellow-cup (Psy465) and lets_talk_acapella. You guys are so awesome and patient. xoxo
> 
> I'm sure you will be able to tell how much I love English Literature with this.
> 
> Warning, Aubrey is very OOC in this. You will understand why.
> 
> Enjoy this Bechloe High School au xx

**Prompt:**

**_We hate each other but apparently our teachers ship us and make us partner up all the time and sit next to each other and for the love of God if you don’t shut your mouth I’m gonna shove you on the desk and SNOG THE HELL OUT OF YOU AU_ **

 

****

 

_Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet_.

 

Beca rolled her eyes in frustration before closing her mostly untouched book with a loud ‘thud’ and throwing it unceremoniously onto her rumpled bed sheets with an aggravated huff. Leaning back on her annoyingly squeaky desk chair to provide some sort of relief to her aching back, she intertwined her fingers behind her head and rested her tired eyes momentarily. Her lids felt heavier than usual and the temptation to fall asleep was overwhelming.

 

If Beca were asked to summarise the plot in only one sentence, she would first throw the book at them, and then she’d reply that “ _it was about two star-crossed lovers from different worlds aiming to defy conventions in order to be together... before ultimately and unnecessarily dying a most painful death_.” That was it. _The end_. There was literally nothing more to it than that.

 

She snorted quietly at the thought before sighing once more and turning her attention back to her blank Word document, the constant blinking of the cursor tormenting her... mocking her inability to think of a coherent answer to the piece of shit question for this piece of shit project.

 

Why on earth Mr. Johnson wasforcing 12thGrade to read this stupid play in the first place is beyond her. The plot is pretty generic; the language used is a whole different story; the play itself is so unbelievably overused... and let’s be honest, more people watch the film than read it. The problem is that there is nothing realistic about the storyline in the slightest, so she cannot understand why most of the girls in her year go _gaga_ over the thought of studying it.

 

It promotes and entertains the concept of _Love at First Sight_. It also gives such unrealistic expectations about love; no wonder people are ultimately left devastated in real life when things fall apart. It is true that relationships don’t always have a happy ending, she knew that all too well from witnessing her parent’s relationship crash and burn. However, what’s unforgivable to her is that, although it shows how society could not accept their relationship, it fails to portray the reality of being in a relationship. The arguing, the fights, the break ups and the make ups. People forgive all too easily in films and that is one of the reasons she avoids them.

 

Plus, it is irrefutable that the best way to describe Romeo is by calling him a  _“naive idiot”._ One moment he is in unequivocally in love with Rosaline, swearing to never love another, and the next moment, the same happens with Juliet... like, _okay Hotshot, calm down_!

 

Beca wouldn’t be surprised if this play alone was the cause behind most high school break ups. Girls searching for their romantic Romeo to sweep them off their feet and guys looking for the ‘next best thing’.  _Ugh._

 

The least Will could have done was to make the play more entertaining to read. A particularly interesting plot twist would be the idea of having a lesbian Juliet. Or at least, that would make it more tolerable to her. 

 

Reaching over to pick the book up once more, her eyes roamed over the cover; greedily taking in the artistic depiction of Juliet kissing Romeo passionately on the balcony. The longer she stared at the picture, the more she could see herself in Romeo’s place, pulling the beautiful figure of Juliet closer to her own body, whilst intertwining own fingers in long and luxurious auburn locks and hoping to catch a glance of mesmerising blue ey-

 

Beca’s eyes snapped open at the sudden heat that rose to her cheeks. _Fuck no, idiot. Don’t even go there..._

 

Shaking her head to expel her previous line of thought, she busied herself by opening up her internet browser to find an online summary of the key themes for her to use for her notes. The last thing she needs was to be distracted by thoughts of _her_ again.

 

After mentally crossing out some of the less useful websites, Beca clicked on _Spark Notes_. She thanked God every day for the wonderful people who created this particular site; after all, how else could she have survived her English exams?

 

So far, she had noted the main themes: love, hate, death, society’s expectations, family, and love at first sight. _Good God this is so very lame_ , Beca huffed in exasperation. 

 

Groaning aloud when rereading the question for the nth time, she mentally considers whether Mr Johnson was actually high when he set it or whether he too is searching for his own Romeo.

 

_“Based upon your reading, it is clear that Juliet is a very young girl; however, she shoulders a great deal of responsibility and manages a series of very difficult situations. Discuss Juliet’s relationship with Romeo and whether or not her death could have been avoided; keeping in mind the main themes of the play.”_

 

Perusing through SparkNotes, she internally debates whether, “Boys are overrated, if Juliet were a lesbian, all this drama could have been avoided,” was a sufficient enough answer... _Probably not_ , she concludes gloomily. _But at least it would make for a more interesting project._

 

Even worse than the existence of this stupid project was the fact that the teacher picked their partners for them. Normally she’d have chosen Jesse or even Emily, the literature nerd who was one of her closest friends, but _nooooo_ , said Mr Johnson.  _Let’s partner up Beca Mitchell with resident Rich-Bitch Chloe Beale; that’ll be a laugh._

 

Even the mere thought of the girl’s name sent shivers down her spine; she swallowed roughly to help calm herself.

 

Chloe wasthat stereotypical pretty-and-popular-head cheerleader-who-is-also-in-the-debate-team girl whom she harboured a certain level of… distrust for. The tension emanating from between the two girls was palpable and so very noticeable. Anyone and everyone could see it and tended to keep a close eye on the two whenever they were within the same vicinity. One would even go as far as saying that the fire between them burned hotter and brighter than any star in the galaxy and that if anyone got too close, they’d get burnt.

 

Mr Johnson was one of the few teachers that Beca actually tolerated; he was a decent teacher and when he taught, he spoke clearly and always made sure everyone followed... but _this_ crossed the line. He could have chosen literally anyone else to be her partner, except Bumper, who was joint first with Aubrey Posen on her hate list. There was also that unintelligent jock, Tom Rodgers, who followed Beale around like a pathetic lost puppy. Anyone except those four and she’d have been ecstatic.

 

Complete silence had filled the classroom shortly after the words “Chloe Beale with Beca Mitchell” were uttered from his lips. Both girls immediately asserted their displeasure at his decision and begged him to reassign them new partners. At the same time, the rest of the class had remained silent as they held their breaths, waiting for the inevitable eruption. _It was only a matter of time._

 

The _bastard_ simply winked at Beca and commented with an impish smile to “keep your friends close, but your enemies closer,” before moving on to the next pair. _Damn him._ It’s as though every teacher at Barden High thought that pairing Beca and Chloe together for projects would suddenly make them tolerate one another.

 

_Fools_.

 

_It only fuels the fire._

 

It had been an awkward lesson, that’s for sure; made worse by the fact that everyone was expected to sit with their project partners to share and discuss their ideas for the question they had been given.

 

First, Beca had not been paying attention to the lesson, so she genuinely had no idea what was going on or what the question was; and second,  _no way_ was she hefting all of her belongings to sit next to someone she wouldn’t even touch with a ten-foot pole.

 

Unfortunately for her, the nasty glare her teacher sent her way made the decision for her. Muttering curse words under her breath, Beca unceremoniously shoved everything into her school bag before making her way over to Beale’s desk, reluctance colouring each step. It felt as though she were descending into the realms of Hell.

 

With every single one of her classmates’ eyes on her, she silently plopped down in the available seat next to the object of her conflict; neither acknowledging the other nor saying a single word in greeting... or otherwise. By this point, everyone else finally turns their attention away from the two girls, loudly taking full advantage of being given the chance to talk in class. The air between Beca and Chloe was _electrifying_. All it would take is the smallest of sparks...

 

They were startled by a pointed clearing of the throat from their teacher and Chloe turned to glare at Beca fiercely. The brunette suddenly found it difficult to breathe; it was impossible to miss how attractive the other girl looked when she was angry. There was this enthralling glint in her beautiful blue eyes and Beca could not look away.

 

“Look!” the redhead spat, “I don’t want to work with you any more than you do with me, but ultimately we’re not getting out of this... _arrangement_. You stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours, deal?”

 

Beca trembled slightly at the venom in her voice. “Deal.” She responded quickly, as though there were a chance in hell that the other girl would change her mind.

 

“Right,” Chloe hesitated, considering how they would split the work. “You focus on finding examples where Juliet’s innocence is depicted through Shakespeare’s language and cross-reference them with some of the main themes. I will work on analysing different aspects of their relationship...”

 

Chloe trailed off, reading over the question once more. “Once we have both finished, I will merge our work together and establish how their death could have been avoided.”

 

Beca blinked slowly. _Huh?_

 

The other girl grits her teeth in annoyance at Beca’s inability to understand her clear instructions. Taking her pen and a piece of blank lined-paper, she wrote down everything she had said, as well as her email address, before ripping the page carelessly from her pad and sliding it over to Beca.

 

“You do your part and I do mine. When you’re done, email it to me and I’ll put it all together... minimal contact... A+… everyone’s happy.” She looked Beca directly in the eye, conveying her seriousness on the matter.

 

The shorter girl nodded, liking the idea of not working face-to-face with Chloe, but before she could respond, a loud voice cut her off.

 

“If you both wish to fail, continue as you are.” Mr Johnson stated pointedly, “This project is about teamwork; working out of your comfort zone. I could’ve allowed you to choose your partners, but ultimately, you’d not be testing your abilities. Now I expect full co-operation between the two of you. So. Stop. Complaining.” That was clearly the last he wished to hear of the situation.

 

Reluctantly, Chloe held out her hand, indicating to Beca that she wanted her to hand over her phone so that she could input her contact details, which she did begrudgingly. A moment later, the redhead thrust her phone back after texting a message to herself so as to have the other girl’s number; a single emoji rolling its eyes. _Fitting._

 

They sat in silence for the remainder of the lesson.

 

Bringing herself back to the present, Beca reclined in her chair, staring up at the ceiling, hoping for some kind of inspiration on what to write. She had texted Jesse and Emily a while ago, hoping they’d shed some light on what she needs to be done. It seemed as though luck was not on her side; they were of absolutely no help whatsoever and were too preoccupied to even bother responding.

 

The project’s due date was set for Monday and, after checking her phone four times just to double check, today was indeed Friday... which meant that she will have to work on it over the whole weekend.

 

_Worse_ than that, she knows it was inevitable that a meeting would need to be arranged between her and Beale as she was seriously struggling with her research.

 

She groaned loudly at the thought of not being able to work on her mixes; music was her haven, her safe place. It protected her from the reality and disappointment of the outside world. She _hated_ being productive whilst listening to music because it meant that she couldn’t appreciate what she was listening to in all its glory; she couldn’t give it her undivided attention.

 

English Literature had always been a hard subject for her; give her music theory and she would ace it. Give her maths and she’d solve the fuck out of anything. However, make her read, write, discuss or critically analyse any length of text, and she would rather do anything else. She was good at arguing, she’d give herself that, but arguing about something she doesn’t actually care about was a whole different story.

 

Beale is always good at everything; that was to be expected. She was one of the top students in their grade, but Beca knows that that is the side effect of being friends with Posen. God, she hated Posen with a passion. The girl is arrogant and selfish. She was intelligent, which was unsurprising, but unlike Chloe, she is vain about it. She liked to make sure everyone knows who they are competing with.

 

The prissy blonde is both Head Girl and Head Prefect, living and breathing by the student handbook... as well as the social hierarchy. If not for her position of responsibility, Beca knew she would not associate with anyone she considered ‘lower’ than her... what a perfect choice for Head Girl.

 

Chloe was just like her; from her attitude, although she was not as arrogant, to the way she looked down upon people. Posen’s influence on her was so unbelievably obvious, it made Beca simultaneously angry and sick to the stomach.

 

Although she tries hard to ignore it; she never would have guessed that Chloe, of all people, would end up acting that way. This was something that virtually no one was aware of. She and Chloe used to be close.

 

The reason Beca tries hard to forget is because she misses _the old_ Chloe. So much. They used to be inseparable; the Dynamic Duo.

 

She was Beca’s first friend.

 

Sometimes it is too painful for her to see the person Chloe has become because it reminds her of what she lost.

 

***

 

Beca was eleven when they first met.

 

Chloe and her family had moved into Beca’s neighbourhood that summer and one evening, their fathers had conversed whilst waiting in line at the hardware store. One thing led to another and the Beales were soon invited to the following _Mitchell Sunday BBQ Brunch_ ; the awkward nickname her step-mother gave for their usual Sunday meal.

 

And as stupid as it sounds, that Sunday meal changed everything for Beca.

 

The moment the young redhead had walked in through her front door, Beca knew. As soon as the redhead’s baby blues had locked onto her own stormy greys, she knew. When Chloe had smiled so brightly at her, even though they had yet to be introduced, she knew.

 

She would vehemently refuse to use the phrase ‘ _Love at First Sight,’_ but even young Beca had felt something shift inside her. It was as though they were _meant_ to meet; the brunette may even have considered _destiny_ to have played a role that evening.

 

Chloe had jumped at the chance of making a new friend and Beca was powerless to resist, not that she had even thought about resisting. For the first time since the loss of her mother, she felt… content. Happiness was not something she had been accustomed to for a long time, but it felt as though she were welcoming back an old friend. Chloe had ignited a small spark within her that day, and it was only then she realised it was a feeling she had craved for so long.

 

They had spent as many hours as possible getting to know everything about one another and Beca was soon convinced that this girl was _her one_.

 

Although she did not quite understand the implications behind those two words, what she did believe, without any shred of doubt, was that Chloe was meant to be in her life.

 

There was, however, one other thing that Beca had kept hidden from everyone.

 

It was something she kept very close to her heart and would never tell another living soul about. Chloe was the reason Beca discovered that she was gay.

 

***

 

It happened the summer that they met; she was due to start 6thGrade, like Chloe, and they had spent the whole two months together, practically joined at the hip. Outings, sleepovers, shopping… you name it. They did everything together; and it was the best summer she had ever experienced. The more time she spent with Chloe, the more she uncovered about the girl… and the more she uncovered about the girl, she more she found herself falling for her.

 

What was not to like about her?

 

She has the most beautiful blue eyes; even the clearest and purest oceans had nothing on them. Her smile took Beca’s breath away every time it was directed at her, and she was sure that even the toughest of people would smile back at girl.

 

What’s more is that Beca _loved_ how touchy-feely the other girl was, and this was coming from someone who avoided touching people and _hated_ physical contact. Normally she found overtly touchy people incredibly annoying; they had no boundaries and presumed everyone around them was the same… but with Chloe; Beca found it endearing… charming even.

 

They were so comfortable around one another that they eventually opened up to each other about their past. Beca’s heart clenched in fury when Chloe told her that she was bullied because of her body and that it had resulted in an eating disorder she was still self-conscious about. Throwing all caution to the wind, the brunette had taken the other girl’s hands in her own and told her that she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Cheeks flushing at the unexpected compliment, Chloe held eye contact with her before embracing her tightly, sobbing hysterically into her shoulder. Apparently, no one had ever told her that before.

 

Beca recalled how she had hurt for Chloe. She had wanted to do nothing more than hunt down every person who had ever hurt the girl; punch them for destroying her self-confidence and ensure that no one would ever hurt her again. She settled with pulling the other girl closer into her embrace, as though physically shielding her from the world.

 

Chloe was the only person she had ever opened up to about her mother’s passing, years prior, from cancer. The other girl had taken a hold of her hand as she had explained how losing her mother had not only devastated her, but promptly caused an unfixable rift between herself and her father, especially after he had remarried six months later.

 

There was this... never-ending warmth... that Beca had felt as she settled further into Chloe’s arms after their emotional talk. The way Chloe had held her afterwards; she had no words to describe how she had felt. The sensation of the other girl’s fingers caressing the small hairs at the back of her neck added to feeling her consistent puffs of breath on her shoulder... Beca had never felt so... loved.

 

The start of school that September was supposed to be the beginning of something amazing; especially knowing that Chloe would be by her side every step of the way. They had made so many plans together; they had decided to partake in the same activities to spend even more time together… But that was when Aubrey Posen walked into their lives.

_Of course,_ Chloe would garner the attention of the popular kids on her first day at Barden High. She was beautiful, kind, and so attentive when conversing with someone. It was obvious from the moment the blonde had seen Beca and Chloe walk in together, that she would make it her personal mission to steal the girl from her. If Beca had to take a guess, Aubrey had seen something in Chloe. _Potential_. The potential to be her second-in-command? Perhaps. Maybe it was the potential to become _even more_ popular than she already was. Whatever it was that Posen saw, she damn well made sure everyone knew that Beale was off limits.

 

She had metaphorically dug her claws into the redhead and pulled her far away from Beca.

 

What started as Beca and Chloe seeing and talking to each other every single day, turned into something completely different. Over the following days and weeks, she saw the other girl a lot less. Her text responses became short and to the point, and often came days after Beca sent her initial message. She was usually too busy hanging out with Aubrey and soon, she very rarely responded to her texts at all.

 

Beca could feel her heart breaking.

 

_This_ is why she had a hard time opening up to people. They all eventually left.

 

Over time, Aubrey had moulded Chloe into an almost exact carbon copy of herself. She and her equally bitchy friends would ensure that Chloe knew how she to treat her classmates; like she was above them. And soon enough, the Chloe she knew became a distant memory.

 

It had been exactly one month since she had last heard from Chloe when Aubrey had sought her out personally; surprisingly not surrounded by her group.

 

Burning anger had risen within the smaller girl, her fists clenching by her side as it took all her restraint to not attack the blonde for what she had done to her Chloe.

 

She had taken away the one person who actually made a difference to the shithole she called her life.

 

Aubrey had mentioned that Chloe told her she had only become friends with her out of _pity_ that she had felt _sorry_ for her. Beca vehemently shut her down, knowing in her heart that the blonde was lying. Chloe wouldn’t do that to her.

 

She, however, was adamant and trusted Chloe’s intentions, but Aubrey was persistent. She had cited how Chloe had told everyone Beca’s deepest secret because she had secretly found it amusing.

 

With fire in her eyes, Beca had told her to stop making things up; that she didn’t know what she was talking about. But with a serious expression on her face, the blonde mentioned knowing about her rocky relationship with her father and how it had started after her mother’s death.

 

That was the precise moment Beca had felt her heart begin to fragment.

 

Two weeks after that moment, however, was when everything between the two girls broke beyond repair and when she felt her heart shatter completely.

 

Aubrey’s words had left a long-lasting imprint on her mind; they were all she could think about

 

every minute of every day, right up until she went to bed. That was when they tormented her dreams. She had never felt more alone, more desolate… more _pathetic_.

 

She had mostly kept to herself since then, not bothering to even try and contact the other girl. It was clear where she stood with her, and to be honest, she felt more hurt than she did angry; that’s not to say she wasn’t angry, because she was... Ultimately, she felt used. Betrayed.

 

She had been lost in thought, as usual, throughout the entirety of her Monday morning sports session and had barely even acknowledged that Chloe had been there at all; flanked by Aubrey and a few of her less horrid friends. Namely Stacie Conrad and Jessica Smith.

 

At least they went out of their way to not spend every possible moment glaring at her, unlike a certain blonde. Well, unless you ignore the aforementioned Tom; she broke his nose at the end of 5th Grade because he had spread a rumour about her wanting to have sex with him… _as if._ But it sure had felt satisfying at the time to knock that smirk off from his face. It made her even happier to see that his nose remained slightly squint; _served the asshole right._

 

The teacher’s whistle sounded, signalling the end of the session, and everyone made their way towards the changing rooms.

 

She never wished to linger there longer than necessary; she may have had feelings for Chloe, but that didn’t mean she wanted to see every other girl naked. Plus, God knows what rumours would start if her eyes wondered whilst she was changing… she was aware of what happened to students who were found out to be gay or even partly gay.

 

It wasn’t pretty, that’s for sure.

 

The air was humid in the changing rooms, as it usually was. The lack of windows and air conditioners ensured that the moisture and heat remained confined in the enclosed room, so that, no matter how much one towels themselves dry, their skin is still covered in perspiration. The traction often made it difficult to put one’s clothes on quickly, which was the difficulty Beca normally faced.

 

It was as she was drying her legs that she noticed Chloe, clad in only a towel, enter the sole shower cubicle.

 

The brunette felt the moisture leave her mouth as her eyes followed the redhead’s movement, forgetting where she was and who was around her. Chloe’s legs were lean and slightly toned and her shoulders showed her muscles in development; she was clearly intent on keeping her body in shape, just as she had told her months before.

 

The shower curtain was pulled across the rack, shielding her view and a shriek startled her; her head turning towards its source. The shriek had garnered the attention of everyone else too.

 

_Aubrey Posen._

 

She stood in her underwear, her eyes wide in horror as she pointed right at her; her finger trembling.

 

_Oh shit. Had Aubrey Posen seen her look at-_

 

“Lesbian!” She shouted. “You were trying to see Chloe NAKED!”

 

Beca felt a cold rush overcome her entire body; she felt herself pale as every single girl simultaneously turned to look at her, wearing various expressions of shock and disgust. A few of the girls closest to her slowly edged away from her, as though she had personally offended them… or perhaps they feared that she had been watching them too.

_Goddamnit Beale!_

The brunette could feel tears start prick the corners of her eyes; she knew Aubrey was going to take this further. Her main worry, at the moment, was the fact that Chloe was there too, and that she was about to-

 

The shower curtain was yanked to the side as Chloe emerged, clutching the towel in one hand, and carefully exiting the cubicle so that she did not slip. Noticing the tense atmosphere, Chloe looked around to see that everyone was staring at Beca.

 

That was when Aubrey decided to fill her in.

 

“Chloe, that- that _freak_ was trying to see you naked whilst you showered,” she spat as she once again pointed to Beca.

 

The smaller girl felt as though she were living out her worst nightmare. She couldn’t speak, she couldn’t run; she was paralysed. Her left eye twitched uncontrollably and her throat constricted painfully; both sure signs that a panic attack was imminent.

 

Aubrey had walked up to Chloe, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder before leaning in close to whisper into her ear. The redhead stared at her friend for a short moment before sharply turning to look Beca in the eye.

 

“Is that true?” She demanded, fury clouding her tone. The anger in her eyes was new; Beca hadn’t known it was even possible to see such burning rage manifest itself there before now. “Is what Aubrey said correct?!”

 

Silence.

 

“Were you only friends with me because you _like_ me?!” Chloe raised her voice, hearing the other girls around gasp at the implication. Murmurs could be heard from all directions, whispers of ‘ _dyke_ ’, and ‘ _lesbian’_ , as well as loud laughter, seemed to pierce the air.

 

A tear slid down her cheek, her lower lip trembling. “Chloe – I-” She cut herself off, not knowing how she could possibly reply without outing herself or her feelings.

 

Chloe released a heavy sob, before shaking her head in disbelief, “ _Oh my God,_ I can’t do this right now,” before rushing with her clothes to the far side of the room, out of Beca’s sight, Aubrey following close behind.

 

_That_ was the moment she swore to never fall for anyone else and promised to keep Chloe Beale locked out of her heart for good.

 

***

 

Ignoring the uncomfortable ache in her chest, Beca toyed with her phone; typing and deleting text after text, not quite sure how to word what she wanted to say.

 

It was well past midnight and she was no further in her project than she had been four hours ago, which is when she had started. Well, that’s not exactly true. She now had sufficient proof that supported her initial assertion of why _Romeo and Juliet_ set a bad example to younger kids… that, and she actually hates the play even more than before, which is quite an achievement.

 

Out of curiosity, she had clicked on the link from her site for an analysis of Shakespeare’s Othello and she found that she much preferred that play to the one they were set. She especially liked the idea of Iago, the horrid and vile antagonist, who is actually remarkably intelligent. She thought it clever the way Iago hadn’t physically caused the problems by his own hand but, by feeding into Othello’s fears with little white lies, he had carefully steered the man to his own insanity. _Huh._

 

Steeling herself, she composes a new text and presses _send_ before she could lose her nerve.

 

**12:22am - Beca** _- **Beale, we need to meet tmrw. Idk what I’m doing. Pls**_

 

 

She stared blankly at her phone not knowing what to do. Should she wait for the response? Would it seem needy if she responded immediately? Would Chloe even bother replying?

 

She doesn’t kn- _oh_ , Beca notices that the three ticks turned blue which means that she’d read the text… and yet… nothing. No black dots appear, signifying an imminent response.

 

Beca’s stomach clenched again, familiar with this specific kind of rejection and disappointment. _Old habits die hard, huh Beale?_

 

Tears welled up in her eyes; the traitors deciding to overflow and streak down her cheeks. Wiping them away roughly, she wonders whether the other girl had ever thought of her; whether she remembered how they used to be.

 

_Probably not_ , she lamented. She had already tried to fix her broken heart once; she knew it’d be harder a second time around.

 

Deciding to head to bed, she had just locked her phone when she heard it chime with a new message.

 

Her heart thumped in excitement at the surprisingly quick response and she eagerly unlocked her phone to read it.

 

**12:32am - Chloe** _- **Srsly??**_

 

 

Beca’s fingers flew over the keyboard despite what she had previously sworn about not letting herself get close to the other girl again.

 

**12:32am - Beca** _- **Yes. As much as I’d hate to inflate your ego, you are srsly smart. Pls. It’s the only way we can pass.**_

 

 

Beca knew she was feeding the redhead’s already big enough ego, but everything she said is true. If she wanted to pass, she and Chloe would need to set aside their differences, for now at least, and work together.

 

 

**12:34am – Chloe – _Ugh, fine Mitchell. 9:00am, the café off campus. Don’t be late_.**

 

****

It was soon followed by another message.

 

****

**12:35am – Chloe - _I don’t need you to tell me I’m smart, but it is nice to hear. If you don’t turn up tomorrow on time, I will hunt you down. I will find you. And I will kill you._**

 

 

She grinned when she read Chloe’s response, twirling a strand of her loose hair around her fingers.

 

She remembered Chloe telling her that _Liam Neeson_ was her favourite actor growing up, and although she never mentioned it, Beca guessed that _Taken_ was her favourite film because in it, Liam’s character had a similar personality to her own father. The determination to do whatever it takes to ensure that his daughter was safe and happy.

 

She hated how, even now, her heart would traitorously quicken whenever she was around the other girl at school, and yes, even at the mention of her name.

 

Clearly her heart couldn’t forget her as much as Beca had hoped.

 

 

**12:37am – Beca – _Goodnight Beale_**

 

 

Setting her alarm for 8:15am, Beca locked her phone and drifted off.

 

***

 

_Heat._

 

_Glorious and wonderfully consuming heat._

 

_Silky smooth skin rubbing sinfully against her own as strong arms tighten impossibly around her waist, pulling her even closer. She can’t get close enough._

 

_Tongues clashing together in a fight for dominance as lips melded together hungrily, never once slowing down or breaking away._

 

_Dragging her nails along the surface of the sweaty skin she is holding onto, she swallowed the delicious moan that is released into her mouth, answering it with one of her own._

 

_She is on fire; burning up wholly and unequivocally, with never an intent on stopping. She combines fervour with eagerness and pulls back slightly to suck on the supple lower lip of the mouth that had just been incessantly pressed against her own. Tugging on it lightly between her teeth, she revels in having the ability to reduce this fine specimen to nothing more than incoherent noises. It was so very hot and arousing. She simply could not help herself._

 

_Her lips curled upwards at the sound of another moan escaping from the other woman and she captured those lips passionately once more with her own. She was intoxicated by her taste and it only made her kiss her harder, longer. Her tongue massaged its counterpart sensuously and they danced together as though they had known each other for years. Her fingers made their way into luxuriously soft hair, tightening and gripping fistfuls of it before yanking hard, pulling the head back so that her mouth was presented with the unmarred skin of a deliciously smooth neck._

 

_Her lips travelled slowly from her left ear and all the way along the underside of her jaw to her right ear, the melody of whimpers accompanying her movement. She repeated the action, the goddesses’ moans increasing in volume. She could feel a certain wetness between her thighs and she was instantly blinded by both desire and excitement; it was everything she had dreamt of and more._

 

_She needed to see the beauty for herself; to see the ecstasy on the face of the woman, whose body she was worshipping, with her own two eyes._

 

_Her eyelids felt heavier than usual, but she was persistent, and before she knew it fingers had delved between her moist folds, a sharp cry falling from her lips. She licked her lips as she gasped for breath, her hands periodically tightening on the other woman’s shoulders._

 

_One finger, followed by a second, began circling her clit slowly, teasingly, as though wanting her to beg for more. They were inciting her to plead the woman to do something more… fulfilling… than simply playing with her clit._

 

_She grunted, her hips jerking at the satisfying sensation of the stimulating massage she was receiving, and yet it wasn’t enough… never enough. Even as the fingers rocked side to side over her nub, she was desperate for more._

 

_“H-harder.” She murmured, her voice muffled in the cacophony of whimpers coming from her throat. She was gasping for breath, unable to form a coherent thought and only having the ability to focus on the pleasure she was feeling._

 

_“Again.” A familiar voice demanded into her ear, wet lips tugging gently at her lobe; sparking even more wonderful sensations and shooting them through her veins down towards her centre._

 

_“Please.” She begged, needing the fingers inside; she needed more. So much more. “Inside. Please. Harder.” She would literally get down on her hands and knees if it meant that her words would be heeded; she was getting close to that level of dire need. Those dextrous fingers were driving her absolutely crazy._

 

_The fingers on her sensitive bundle of nerves sped up, circling harder and rougher as nimble fingers pinched her left nipple. “Yes. God, there. Yes!” She couldn’t help but grind onto the fingers, trying to silently ask for even more pressure where she needed it most. She could feel her juices covering the digits and she was not even embarrassed about it; it simply felt too good._

 

_Before she knew what was happening, two fingers thrust into her and she cried out in shock at the sudden intrusion; this was what she had been waiting for. The thumb remained firmly on her clit, circling it consistently as the two fingers continued to thrust simultaneously in and out of her warm wetness._

 

_The pressure was starting to build up, emanating from her lower stomach and slowly encompassing every inch of her body; she was getting close. She could feel it._

 

_Just a little mor-_

 

_Her eyes shot open and her body gave one massive jerk as she came. All she could see was shimmering ocean-blues before darkness as she writhed in ecstasy; the redhead’s name tumbling from her lips as the pleasure overwhelmed her._

 

_It was only as she was lying in the aftermath that she realised who she had seen when she had finally opened her eyes._

 

_Chloe._

 

_Shit._

 

 

Beca jolted awake, sitting up in pure panic; her breathing uneven and her body, a sizzling and sweaty mess. She gazed around her room and noticed it was exactly as she left it; untouched.

 

Everything had felt so _real_.

 

As she lay back down, she realised her left hand remained comfortably trapped inside her sleep shorts; her fingers still buried deep within her velvety hot wetness.

 

The dream was still fresh on her mind, and _god_ , she needed to relieve herself and quickly, otherwise she feared she’d explode.

 

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to picture red hair and blue eyes; her right hand snuck under her shirt, her fingers slowly walking a path up to her right nipple, pinching it tightly between two fingers. Her hips shuddering at the sensation, causing the fingers of her left hand to inadvertently curl and rub against her G-spot. _Oh God._

 

She whimpered and slowly moved the fingers inside her in time with her fingers squeezing her nipple; biting her lip so as to not wake the household with her… appreciation.

 

Quickening the pace of her fingers, she imagined Chloe slipping a bare thigh between her own, adding pressure to the hand at her centre. The other girl was licking a wet trail from her ribs, occasionally biting down with her teeth, and all the way up to her free nipple, encircling the tight bud with her hot tongue and tugging gently.

 

Faster and faster she moved her fingers, hearing Chloe whisper softly into her ear, “Cum for me Becs, cum for me!” which seemed to trigger exactly that. She clenched around her fingers, her thumb rapidly rubbing her sensitive clit as she pulled and pinched her nipple with her other hand.

 

Turning her head and biting down onto her pillow seemed to muffle the moans and it prevented Chloe’s name falling from her lips, but it never stopped her from thinking it.

 

Satiated and relieved, she took deep breaths so as to calm down her breathing; it wasn’t long before she drifted back to sleep, a smile curling at her lips.

 

***

 

The relentless shrill of her phone alarm woke her up, but she was reluctant to listen to it, instead pressing _snooze_ and burying her head further into her pillow, letting out a relaxed hum.

 

Not five minutes later, she heard the chime of a new text message and rolled over to see that it was from Chloe.

 

Flushing as she recalled the previous night, she read the contents of the message, rolling her eyes at her own predictability.

 

 

**08:21am – Chloe – _WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS. I KNOW YOU SLEPT THROUGH YOUR ALARM._**

 

 

She chuckled at how well the other girl knew her, before her smile fell from her face. _Chloe didn’t know her; not any more, at least._

 

But it didn’t stop her heart from thudding at the thought that maybe, just maybe, there was hope for something.

 

She made her way to her closet to get ready before she realised that the wetness was still present between her thighs. Flushing once more at the sudden arousal that shot through her veins, she decided that a shower was more important.

 

***

 

Beca crashed through the doors to the café at precisely nine on the dot, very much out of breath and clutching her sides momentarily before trying to cool herself down by fanning her face with her hands; her book bag having dropped to the floor brusquely.

 

She had literally sprinted the fifteen-minute walk from her house because she had spent far too much time in the shower and was running late as a result.

 

It was a Saturday, so not very many people were awake at this time, Beca envied them, and the café was practically empty. Thank God no one had witnessed her embarass-

 

Her head shot up as a light giggle reached her ears and, turning towards the sound, she noticed the vibrant redhead stifling her chuckles behind her hand; having clearly seen her stumble.

 

“I see you’re still unfit, Becs?” she laughed, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

 

“I see you’re charming as ever, Beale.” Beca responded quickly, albeit slightly bitterly at the other girl’s pointed tone.

 

Taking a seat at the booth the redhead was currently occupying, Beca gave the waitress her order and the two girls sat in silence.

 

Beca felt heat rising to her cheeks as the memory of her dream flashed to the forefront of her mind, not for the first time this morning, and noticing the other girl looking at her curiously, she turned her attention elsewhere.

 

The moment her iced tea arrived, the brunette took a long sip and relaxed into the cushions, letting out a low “hmm” in satisfaction as the cool beverage refreshed her dry throat.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the redhead’s mouth open as though about to speak, before softly sighing and taking a sip of her latte instead. Her brows furrowed slightly as though mentally berating herself for something.

 

Moments later, Beca turned to face Chloe as she heard the other girl release an audible sigh.

 

“So how much of what I asked you to do, did you actually do?” She asked, and though she probably didn’t mean to appear condescending, that was how Beca thought it sounded.

 

Guiltily looking down at her fingers, Beca quietly responded, “Not much…” raising her eyes to the other girl before quickly looking back down. “Sorry,” she added.

 

“Which part didn’t you understand?” The other girl softly enquired; her gentle tone catching Beca off-guard.

 

“The- I, um, most of it.” She stuttered.

 

Chloe was silent for a few moments.

 

“In that case we’ll go over everything at my house.”

 

****

 

The walk to Chloe’s house home was decidedly less uncomfortable; not that that was what Beca was necessarily expecting. But _comfortable_ isn’t exactly a word she would associate with the other girl. Not anymore.

 

_Once upon a time, though._ The brunette sighed wistfully. _Maybe one day, we’ll get there._

 

Beca found herself observing the scenery as they leisurely strolled through the park she had run through earlier in her haste to get to the café on time.

 

She had never taken the time to simply… appreciate… her surroundings. From the way the morning dew sparkled on the tops of the grass in the sunshine that peeked through the clouds, to the way the lake shimmered in time to the gentle breeze that caressed its surface as though a hand were skimming tenderly along it.

 

Birds chirped joyfully from one to another; their harmonious whistles like music to Beca’s ears. A smile unwittingly made its way onto her lips, as she took it all in. She had almost forgot that she wasn’t alone, and after a brief glance to her side, she found herself awestruck.

 

She didn’t mean to stare at Chloe, but she honestly couldn’t help herself. It was as though she had transformed back into the eleven-year old Beca and her unrequited crush on the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

 

For the moment, however, she allowed herself to simply feel.

 

The other girl had her eyes closed and her face tilted upwards in the direction of the sun as though welcoming the warmth that it provided in the chilly morning air. Her auburn locks licked her head the way flames would lick the tips of firewood. The few freckles she had on her cheeks seemed slightly more pronounced in the light, never once detracting from her natural beauty. She could only imagine what her eyes looked like and whether they mirrored an identical raging heat to the sun.

 

She quickly turned away before the other girl inevitably opened her eyes and instead, faced ahead, remembering the last time someone had caught her staring at Chloe. Sometimes, in moments like this, it was difficult to remember why she had distanced herself from Chloe in the first place. She wondered how different her life would be had nothing gone wrong. Would they still be friends? Could Chloe have ever possibly fallen for her too?

 

Shaking her head slightly at her inner musings, she remembered a line from her favourite television series, “ _Risking our hearts is why we’re alive. The last thing you want is to look back… and wonder if only._” It was something that had struck her deeply as soon as she had first heard it; its relevance to what she had gone through was uncanny.

 

She _did_ risk her heart six years ago.

 

Chloe _knew_ how she had felt about her, and Beca hadn’t needed to say it aloud because Posen had already exposed her feelings for her… stripped her bare, metaphorically.

 

The spark of disgust in Chloe’s eye had spoken louder than any words that thereafter fell from her lips. Chloe had been… repulsed… by the idea of Beca liking her. That was the thought that had broken her all those years ago.

 

_Time heals all wounds_ … but no one ever seems to mention the scars it leaves behind.

 

*****

 

Beca hadn’t noticed how long they had been walking and soon found herself recognising the familiar path and then the even more familiar building.

 

_Chloe’s house hadn’t changed one bit._

 

The front lawn was as immaculate as ever; the scent of freshly cut grass filled her senses, taking her back to the days where she and Chloe would help her father mow the lawn. The small pond by the front gate was exactly where she remembered it being and she couldn’t help but smile when she saw the small red-haired female gnome perched on the edge; a fishing rod in hand. It was ironically named Rose after Chloe’s father accidentally broke the male gnome with a mis-thrown football, that was later named Jack. _Chloe had loved Titanic at the time_ ; _sue her for trying to be romantic._

 

Unbeknownst to Beca, Chloe had been eying her out of the corner of her eye, watching as she had looked around in wonder. They had made so many memories here; it was slightly overwhelming to say the least.

 

As Chloe let them both in to the house, the smaller girl noticed that the interior design had altered over the last six years. The rooms were bigger than she remembered; she concluded that they must have renovated because it was as though they had grown in size; either that or she had shrunk over the years. _Also possible_. Chloe’s house had always been big, in her opinion, but right now it felt at least twice the size.

 

The entrance to the house was a large open space, a diamond adorned chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling. There was a beautifully polished staircase to the right which curled along the side of the house and up to an open balcony that overlooked where they were currently standing. The furniture was modern and gave the home a sense of warmth, whilst intricate and historic artwork adorned the walls.

 

Hearing the small patter of paws come from just ahead of her, Beca let out a small chuckle as she saw Chloe’s scruffy dog, Billie, sitting by the old grandfather clock on the other side of the room. The mutt clearly recognised her as she quickly padded over to the brunette, who was already on her knees waiting to re-introduce herself to her; her bookbag once more hastily placed on the ground by her knees in excitement.

 

Gently patting Billie’s sinfully soft fur, Beca looked up to see the redhead watching them with a small smile on her face; but the moment she saw Beca looking at her, the smile dropped from her lips and she walked briskly to the stairs.

 

“Hurry up, Beca. I don’t have all day,” she shouted over her shoulder, never once slowing her pace.

 

Sighing audibly, Beca gave Billie one final scratch behind the ears, before picking up her bag and following Chloe up the stairs.

 

****

 

Upon entering the redhead’s bedroom, the smaller girl noted the changes immediately. The walls were no longer a flowery pink, but now a stormy blue. She noticed that the other girl no longer had boy band posters decorated around her walls, but instead, study guides and revision notes, a calendar full of dates marked by her handwriting, and other little trinkets and personal items.

 

In the far corner of her room sat a vanity with a large ovular mirror hung on the wall in front of it, and Chloe’s make-up sat neatly on the surface of the table. Near the vanity was an open door and Beca could make out a toilet and bathtub. _So that must be her ensuite_.

 

There were double doors on the other side of the bedroom, closed, but Beca could tell that that was Chloe’s closet; after all, there was no other possible place her clothes could be. She knew, simply from her being friends with the popular crowd that she’d have a lot of clothing.

 

She wondered how much her fashion had changed over the years. The brunette hadn’t really noticed at school because she did her best to keep well away from her and thoughts of her, unless provoked by either her or Aubrey.

 

That’s not to say she _never_ noticed what the other girl was wearing; her cheerleading outfit was a particular favourite of hers, what with the cropped top and short skirt… It’s safe to say that Chloe’s figure had most definitely grown in all the right places over the years. It certainly had popped up in a few of her more… M rated dreams…

 

Biting her lip slightly, Beca shook herself from her thoughts and noticed that the redhead was staring at her with an unimpressed frown; her hands resting on her hips. A sure sign she was getting impatient.

 

Turning to where her papers and books were laid out neatly on her bed, Chloe started looking through them, trying not to mess up the order in which they had been arranged. The brunette stepped a little closer, careful to not irritate the ginger any more than she already had, to see what she was doing. That was when she noticed the bedside table on the left-hand side of the Queen-sized bed, or to be specific, she noticed something _on_ the table.

 

On the table sat a picture.

 

Of the two of them.

 

At the barbeque where they first met.

 

_What the…?_

 

Beca swallows roughly as she felt her heart jump unexpectedly in her chest; a warmth emanating from her stomach before gently sweeping across her whole body. _What did this mean?_

 

She turned her attention back to Chloe, intent on bringing it up at some point… but maybe after they’d finished their work.

 

****

 

_It’s official,_ Beca groaned internally.  _I. Hate. Romeo. And. Juliet._

 

Chloe had been explaining the key aspects of the play to her for the last couple of hours, and although she was thrilled to finally understand the context of their project; the play was still boring her to death.

 

At least Chloe hadn’t snapped at her inability to answer her questions, nor had she made fun of her for it… that was a positive. Chloe was actually a surprisingly good teacher. She had clearly looked over everything thoroughly and had a firm understanding of the play as a whole; it was no wonder she was Mr Johnson’s favourite student. _She must really like the play._

 

She was broken from her thoughts by a loud moan coming from the other girl, instantly reminding Beca of the noises she’d heard the other girl make in her dreams that very morning… _Jesus that was hot,_ Beca thought as blood rushed to her cheeks. She could almost feel her irises dilate in arousal as she fantasised all the other ways she could get Chloe to make those exact sounds.

 

_Christ, I’m wet again_.

 

Beca’s eyes widened in horror as she felt the tell-tale warmth between her thighs. If she were alone, she’d have dealt with it herself… heck, if she were brave enough, she’d have asked Chloe for a hand. Or more specifically, two fingers and a thumb. But she’s not, so she settled for shifting and sitting with her legs to the side… the last thing she needed was for Chloe to comment on the scent of her sex, without knowing what it was she was actually smelling. One of the curses of being a girl.

 

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Beca asked, trying not to seem as affected by the moan as she was.

 

With her fingers pinching the brink of her nose, Chloe huffed. “I just hate this play so much.”

 

Beca was gobsmacked. _No way!_

 

“You-you do?” was all that came from her mouth. She distinctly remembered Chloe participating fully in every single class, more than happy to answer as many questions as she possibly could with as much detail as possible.

 

“Duh.” She replied, rolling her eyes in exasperation. “Just because I know a lot about it, doesn’t mean I like it. I think it’s a piece of shit, personally. Romeo sounds like the biggest prick-”

 

“THANK YOU!” the brunette exclaimed enthusiastically. “Finally, someone agrees with me!” The two girls smiled at one another, clearly forgetting their supposed animosity; secretly pleased they could concur on something.

 

“Love at first sight is such bullshit.” Chloe continued, happy to finally be able to share her actual opinions of the play with someone other than her mother. It’s not as though Aubrey would listen.

 

“I couldn’t agree more! You don’t just fall in love with someone… like _that.”_ Beca snaps her fingers. “If you fall for someone when you first see them, you are basing that on how they look. That’s lust.” Beca paused, collecting her thoughts. “I remember reading somewhere about a concept that is far more amazing than that. It’s a Japanese phrase that I believe to be more powerful and romantic.”

 

Chloe tilted her head in curiosity, intrigued as to where Beca was headed.

 

“Koi No Yokan. It roughly translates to mean that upon first meeting someone, you feel this… _spark…_ and you know, then and there, that one day down the line, the two of you will fall in love and live a long and happy life together.”

 

Their eyes met and neither girl dared to look away. Chloe’s eyes shimmered in a way Beca had never seen them do before; as though she were allowing herself to feel freely without constraint.

 

It was right then, that it hit Beca as to why that phrase was so important to her. She knew, way back when she had first met Chloe, that she was the one for her. She had felt it when she had first laid her eyes upon the girl; it was as strong then as it is right now. It is _magnetic_ , the pull between them. Maybe Chloe felt it too?

 

She thought she saw Chloe’s eyes briefly flicker down to her lips, before meeting her eyes once more. She knew it to be true when her eyes repeated the action. Her own eyes dropped to Chloe’s lips, wondering whether they’d taste as delicious as those she had sampled in her dreams.

 

Both girls seemed to gravitate closer to one another, shifting slightly as they lessened the distance between them. Beca’s heart was racing in her chest and she speculated as to whether Chloe’s was doing the same.

 

A loud bark sounded through the silence from the doorway, surprising both girls to the extent that they screamed in shock, Beca losing balance and falling to her side and Chloe jumping to her feet.

 

Realising what they had almost done, Beca felt embarrassment wash over her, as well as disappointment.

 

She watched as Chloe picked Billie up in her arms and placed her on the bed, never once looking back at her or acknowledging what had nearly happened.

 

Returning to her spot, she heard Chloe clear her throat and shuffle through her papers once more.

 

She sighed before doing the same.

 

Neither girl mentioned the large elephant that sat on the floor, right in between them, waiting to be seen.

 

*****

 

Hours later, Beca had Chloe in stitches as they both discussed how they thought Romeo and Juliet ought to have ended.

 

“I’m telling you Beale,” Beca chuckled as she watched Chloe’s eyes twinkle in amusement. “Juliet should have been a lesbian. That way, all this shit would have been avoided. Romeo would find the next best thing, and Juliet could ride away into the sunset with the girl of her dreams. The end.” She smacked her hand on her thigh loudly to emphasise her point.

 

The redhead burst into a fit of giggles, imagining what Mr Johnson would think of _that_ discussion point.

 

“Oh yeah?!” She retorted playfully.

 

“Yep! At least, I’d have found it less boring.” She wiggled her eyebrows playfully, sending Chloe into another fit of laughter.

 

After they calmed down, Chloe shyly looked at Beca. “I missed this.” Her tone was as genuine as the sadness in her eyes.

 

“Me too.” She replied, finally allowing the redhead to see the pain in her eyes.

 

After a brief pause, Chloe gently asked, “What happened to us, Becs?”

 

Scoffing slightly, she shrugged, willing the tears away by blinking rapidly.

 

“I don’t know, Chlo. We grew apart, I guess. We went our separate ways…” She trailed off; not even she believed her own lie.

 

She furrowed her brows as she tried to find the right words; none coming to mind. By this point, she had physically turned her eyes away to focus on the on the floor, unable to look at the other girl. It simply hurt too much.

 

“Bullshit!” Chloe spat, anger pulsing through her veins. She could hear the hidden ‘you’ in the subtext of her response. _How dare she lay the blame on her._

 

“Oh, it’s _bullshit,_ is it?!” Beca threw her pen down in frustration as hurt shimmered in her eyes. “You talked to _Aubrey_ , of all people, about my relationship with my father. You told her all about how my mother’s death caused a rift between us, and why? Because it _amused_ you.” She wiped away her tears fiercely, angry at herself for crying over Chloe yet again.

 

Chloe stared at her in complete befuddlement as she listened intently to what Beca was accusing her of.

 

“Not only did you befriend me out of pity, but when you found out how I felt about you, you were _repulsed_.” Her voice broke by the end of her tirade, leaving her feeling exhausted.

 

“What?” Chloe echoed, her eyes wide in shock. “Where are you getting all of this from?”

 

“Your _good_ _pal_ Aubrey, of course,” she drawled, her sarcasm as present as ever.

 

“I don’t know where she got that information from, but it certainly wasn’t from me!”

 

“Oh please-” Beca started.

 

“No. It’s my turn to speak. You told me everything that day in confidence. You trusted me as I trusted you. End of. I have never, nor would I ever, betray ANYONE’S trust that way.” Chloe made sure she retained direct eye contact with Beca, her voice never wavering nor her eyes ever flickering away from her own.

 

Confusion clouded her mind. “I have never told anyone else what I told you. How could she know?” Her eyebrows furrowed, not understanding what was happening.

 

_Aubrey couldn’t have… lied… but how on earth did she-_

 

Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Umm, but I had noticed something odd at the time. I recall being told by Stacie on my first day that uh, after you, Aubrey hated Bumper more than anyone… and I remember feeling… perplexed because I saw her talking to him a few times over the next few weeks. I never mentioned it to anyone though…” Chloe trailed off, uncertain as to where her point was leading.

 

However, alarm bells were ringing in Beca’s head. “Hang on, there was something- I vaguely remember arguing on the phone with my dad one day after school. I was upset because he had found out from one of the teachers that I had forgotten to hand in my homework, and he was berating me for it.”

 

Beca paused, closing her eyes as though trying to beckon the memory closer within her reach.

 

“But it was this particular argument that got a little too heated because he brought my mother into it, guilting me by saying how disappointed she would be with me had she been alive. And that was when I lost it and shouted into the phone, ‘ _not as disappointed as she would be with you for marrying some harlot six months after her death_ ’, before hanging up.”

 

Chloe took Beca’s hand into her own, gently squeezing, just as she did six years ago when she first heard about her mother.

 

“Not two minutes after I hung up, Bumper shoved into me and ran off. But I didn’t think anything of it… Oh my god; I can’t believe he told her! That bitch! She was baiting me!” Beca felt herself getting worked up again.

 

“Becs, I swear I had no idea; she never even told me that she knew. I can’t believe her.” She shook her head in disgust.

 

“But that doesn’t explain why you reacted as you did when she caught me looking that day in the changing rooms.”

 

Chloe averted her eyes, shame buried in the depths of her irises.

 

“Aubrey had pointed out to me sometime before that day, that you wanted to, and I quote, ‘ _get into my pants_ ’. I didn’t understand what she was talking about at the time, but when she continued by saying how _shameful_ and _disgusting_ it was for a girl to like another girl… it hurt my heart.” Chloe met Beca’s eyes and Beca could see the genuine sadness that lay hidden beneath the surface.

 

“She brainwashed me into her way of thinking, that eventually, I just… went along with it. I guess part of me didn’t want to be hated for going against them. That day in the shower… I have never regretted anything more than how I treated you. Everything I said was for Aubrey’s benefit. I just hate that I hurt you in the process.”

 

“You didn’t hurt me, Chlo. You destroyed every ounce of trust I had in you. Not only did you _reject_ me, Chlo… you also belittled me.” Beca’s voice broke at ‘ _reject’_ because, even now, the thought that she was not enough for the other girl was enough to destroy her confidence. Knowing that it wasn’t just rejection, but repulsion too… that was nearly enough to make her never want to risk her heart on anyone else ever again.

 

Chloe’s lower lip trembled before she promptly burst into sobs; her loud cries making Beca’s heart ache. She felt a wetness on her own cheeks too.

 

Taking a deep and measured breath, Beca gathered all of her courage before tipping Chloe’s chin up with one of her fingers. “Forget what hurt you, but never forget what it taught you.”

 

She waited for the redhead to understand what she was trying to say.

 

“I forgive you.”

 

The other girl inhaled deeply, her eyes gleaming with hope and unshed tears.

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah. I do.”

 

Beca leaned forward to capture Chloe’s lips with her own, softly, tenderly… finally.

 

Her right hand, resting on a soft, freckled cheek, caressed the skin with the palm of her hand; the pad of her thumb gently sweeping over the area under her eye as though soothing her.

 

Beca’s eyes had shut of their own accord as her lips remained pressed against Chloe’s, waiting for the other girl to respond. She worried for a moment that she had moved too quickly, or that Chloe truly did not reciprocate her feelings. Just as she started pulling away, Chloe’s hands fisted the lapels of her shirt and it didn’t take long for the redhead’s lips to cautiously press back against hers; her head tilting slightly to accommodate her movement and lean in even closer.

 

The kiss started out light and teasing, before gradually deepening as Chloe then wrapped her arms around the smaller girl’s neck, pulling their bodies tightly against one another. Remembering to breathe through her nose, Beca never once allowed their lips to part for more than a few seconds.

 

It was so much better than any fantasy she had ever dreamt up.

 

Feeling Chloe kiss her back with as much enthusiasm as she herself put into the action… it was _amazing…_ extraordinary even. The instant she felt the other girl’s tongue slip between her lips and stroke her tongue lovingly, Beca felt as though she had floated away to another universe; far, far away into the breadths and depths of the undiscovered galaxy. She felt her tongue being probed by the other girls, before feeling it retreat and she quickly followed the movement so as to ensure constant connection between the two of them.

 

Dreams could only ever feel so genuine but when compared to reality… there was no match.

 

The problem with dreams is the crushing and inevitable disappointment someone feels after waking up. After all, it is impossible to miss something someone never possessed to begin with, but a dream enables them to believe they actually did have it. As the expression goes, “A dream is a wish that your heart makes”, they tease by giving the person a taste of their greatest desire, before cruelly tearing it away by morn.

 

Chloe’s skin was like velvet under her touch; the light sheen of sweat on her back added to the pleasure. Their bodies fit together perfectly as the redhead pulled the smaller girl on top of her, forgetting about the remnants of their project that were currently lying underneath them; probably crumpled.

 

Hands clasped onto her waist tightly, the sudden sharp sensation causing her to pant into Chloe’s lips; a moan escaping as nails subsequently dug into her hips, leaving red welts behind. Although the floor wasn’t the most comfortable location for this, neither girl could muster up the energy to move.

 

An unexpected thought occurred to Beca amidst their passionate embrace and she reluctantly pulled back from the lips she had been happily attached to; Chloe’s mouth eagerly chasing after hers, not wishing to stop in the slightest.

 

“Why do you still have that picture of us on your bedside table?” She asked, suddenly desperate to know the answer.

 

Her jaw dropping at the fact that the other girl had actually noticed the picture, Chloe looked away shyly, the tips of her ears as red as her hair.

 

Bringing a finger to Chloe’s chin, she forced the girl to look her in the eye.

 

“Because what we had was the most amazing friendship I’ve ever experienced. Letting you go was single-handedly the most stupid thing I had ever done. It would remind me every day of the girl I lost and that even on the days where everything seemed so bleak and dark, there was a possibility for joy. And to me, you were that joy. Are.” Beca wiped away the tear that had begun trickling down the side of Chloe’s face.

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Was all the brunette replied, before roughly capturing Chloe’s lips with her own, fingers tangling into her hair and jerking her into a fierce battle for dominance.

 

Beca shifted so that her legs straddled the hips beneath her as she felt Chloe’s hands cup her ass, kneading it in her palms. Beca felt herself grind into Chloe, their twin moans unintentionally harmonising together at the contact.

 

Chloe shifted one of her legs so that it lay in between Beca’s thighs, her own thigh pressing hard into the seam of the smaller girl’s jeans; the pressure creating a wonderful friction where she needed it most. But it wasn’t enough.

 

Beca moaned loudly when Chloe’s thigh pressed wonderfully into her center, Chloe’s hands pulling on her hips and sliding her up and down over said thigh; Beca’s clit sparking with the stimulation. She felt Chloe scratch her nails roughly along her back, her body quivering at the feeling, before sliding under her stomach to the buttons of her shirt. Waiting. Deepening the kiss by forcefully intertwining their tongues in beautiful harmony.

 

Pulling away from each other, almost reluctantly, the two girls shared intimate eye contact. Chloe was seemingly searching for permission to continue, which Beca gave to her without hesitation in the form of a sinfully delicious grind of her hips into Chloe’s; whimpering in obvious delight.

 

Seeing Chloe’s pupils dilate, the brunette seductively bit her lip, squirming on top of her as gentle hands cupped her breasts through her shirt, pinching her nipples through the thin material. It didn’t take long for Chloe’s impatience to show, and she swiftly unbuttoned her shirt and tugged it off her, throwing it carelessly to the side, before doing the same with her own shirt.

 

There was a moment of silence as she watched Chloe stare in wonder at her bra-clad chest hovering merely centimetres from her face, mesmerizingly swinging with each grind of her hips. With her left hand holding Beca steady above her, her right hand gently made its way to one of her breasts, slowly circling the areola through the cup of her bra with a single fingernail.

 

The smaller girl could practically feel herself gushing with need, her panties most definitely soaked through by now; she needed to feel more than just a thigh.

 

With her need growing by the second, she quickly unbuttoned her jeans and suddenly grabbed onto the hand that was still circling her nipple, thrusting it into her trousers. Her mouth wide open as if about to release a moan… but no sound actually escaping her lips.

 

Beca could hear Chloe inhale deeply as her fingers gently traced the outside of her centre through her panties, much like she did with her nipple, fingernails lightly scratching over the material. The caress simply felt delicious. It was pleasurable without relief.

 

The aroma of her sex was strong, and Chloe rubbed marginally harder on her clit before removing her hand altogether from its confinements. Just as Beca mustered up the nerve to glare at her, the sight she was met with stopped her dead. Stormy blues locked onto mischievous ocean blues as Chloe experimentally sniffed her fingers. Before Beca could possibly start feeling embarrassed, she choked on a swallow as she saw Chloe’s tongue lick her fingers once, and twice before sucking them sensuously into her mouth. Eyes closed in satisfaction as she circled the digits, humming in apparent delight at the taste.

 

Seeing the effect her action had on the smaller girl, Chloe smiled coyly and winked. “Delicious”, she moaned before pulling her fingers from her mouth; a light sheen of saliva coating them.

 

Before Beca could beg her to do something, Chloe thrust her hand back into Beca’s trousers, bypassing her panties, and cupped her centre hard. Beca’s breath caught somewhere in her throat and she felt herself grinding into Chloe’s hand; which was yet to move. The redhead stared at the hand inside Beca’s trousers as if not being able to quite believe this was happening.

 

Ever-so-gently, her fingers lightly toyed with the warm wetness gathered at the entrance of Beca’s pussy, simply collecting as much of the moisture as she could, coating her fingers with it. Once she had deemed her fingers wet enough, she allowed her digits to slide up through her soft lips, all the way up to her nub; encircling it with the tip of her pointer finger, but never touching it. Over and over again.

 

It was driving the younger girl _insane._ Every so often, Chloe would interrupt her pattern by pressing on her nub just a little harder, causing Beca’s body to jerk on top of her, before she went back and continued her teasing. Every flick upon her clit resulted in her quietly murmuring incoherent sentences, unable to find the ability to speak properly.

 

Not knowing what to do with her hands, the brunette traced random patterns on her stomach, shivering slightly, before sitting up straight as she remained straddling the other girl. Chloe silently watched as the girl deftly undid both their bras, throwing them aside, before cupping and rolling her own nipples harshly, pulling at them in time to the rhythm of Chloe’s gentle teasing.

 

As she gazed at Beca, entranced by her actions, she circled her fingers harder, adding more pressure, but not enough to actually build upon Beca’s pleasure. The smaller girl grasped onto Chloe’s wrist with one of her hands and pressed down harder onto it, trying to quicken the other girl’s pace as she guided it with her own.

 

Chloe removed her hand once more, immediately bringing her dripping fingers to her lips to suck off the essence, her tongue once again rolling over the digits and purring at the first proper taste of Beca. The girl shuddered in pleasure, her wetness increasing ten-fold, and pulled Chloe’s hand from her mouth, bringing it to her own. She _loved_ the taste of herself mixed with Chloe’s saliva; it was addicting.

 

Seeing the muscles of the other girl’s jaw lock in place as she grits her teeth, Beca shrieked in surprise as she was shoved onto her back, Chloe’s hand thrusting back into her jeans; this time her fingers rubbing furiously against her bundle of nerves. Beca’s hips jerked again and again, her head falling back onto the carpeted floor in contentment as she finally started to feel her pleasure grow. She groaned sensuously as Chloe quickly inserted two fingers into her soaking pussy, rubbing them thoroughly against her inner walls.

 

Spreading her legs as far as she possibly could under the restraints of her jeans, she tried to make room for Chloe’s hand, but she could only stretch so wide, to her disappointment. Fingers quickened in pace as Beca attempts to pull the confining trousers and panties from her body, cooing as the redhead rubs against her clit with her free hand matching the rhythm to her thrusting.

 

Finally, with her lower half now bare, the younger girl spreads her legs as wide as she possibly could, her hips now frantically thrusting in time to Chloe’s penetrative fingers. _Closer and closer, just a little bit more_ – Beca let out a loud scream as Chloe flicked her clit almost violently as she curled her fingers in a _come-hither_ motion, triggering her orgasm immediately. She felt liquid gush onto Chloe’s hand, although she had slowed her thrusting, her fingers seemed to speed up on her sensitive clit.

 

She couldn’t find the words to tell the other girl to cease her actions, because she knew that Chloe would have her cumming very soon if she continued.

 

Feeling the bed shift, Beca saw Chloe slowly move so as to lie in between her spread legs, her fingers slowing down, but never stopping.

 

Beca suddenly felt nervous; she had never had another person go down on her before. What if Chloe found it disgusting?

 

Fingers tenderly massaged her inner thighs; Chloe was watching her reactions closely, silently questioning if she was okay, and whether she was allowed to proceed.

 

The fact that the other girl was ensuring that she was comfortable made her mind up for her. _Of course she wanted to continue_ , it was just her nerves; but she trusted Chloe. So she nodded.

 

Lips scraped her right thigh, pressing gentle and loving kisses to her warm skin. Chloe’s fingers had not stopped rubbing her clit, so she quickened the pace slightly as she kissed a trail of hot, open mouth kisses, down to her bundle of nerves. Moving her hand away, her mouth took over. She licked a long and delicate trail through her soaking folds and takes her sensitive clit into her mouth, her hot tongue encircling it as she sucked hard. Beca gyrated her hips into Chloe’s head, her fingers grabbing fistfuls of auburn locks so as to keep her in place and her legs wrapping around the taller girl’s shoulders.

 

Chloe lapped up as much of the other girl’s sweet essence as she possibly could, she pumps her fingers once more into Beca’s tight warmth, whilst her free hand holds her folds open for her warm and wet muscle.

 

Because Beca had only just come, her clit was even more sensitive than usual, and coupled with Chloe tonguing her bud vehemently and scissoring her fingers inside of her, Beca screams her release once more; uncaring as to whether Chloe’s neighbours could possibly overhear their activities.

 

Extracting her fingers from Beca’s pussy, Chloe instead brings them to Beca’s lips, feeling the other girl huffing as though she’d run a marathon, her eyes firmly shut as she concentrated on her breathing. She taps her soaked fingers lightly against Beca’s lips, grinning when they opened, and she could feel her own arousal increase as she felt her tongue lap up the essence enthusiastically.

 

Her hair was matted to her face by the sweat that clung to her skin, her cheeks were flushed, and Chloe looked at her as though she thought her the most stunning women she’d ever laid her eyes upon. Blinking slowly and wondrously, Beca allowed a large satiated smile to overcome her face; cheeks hurting from the pleasant strain. It was worth it just to see Chloe’s answering beam; chest heaving as though she were seconds away from jumping her.

 

The shorter girl can see how desperate Chloe is for relief; if her heaving chest was not a giveaway, then the manic gleam in her eyes was a sure second… until her eyes caught a slight movement from Chloe’s waist. Her pupils dilated as she watched Chloe press three strong fingers against her own centre, through the material of her jeans; her wetness surprisingly visible as it seeped through. Chloe’s eyes shut and she let out a whimper as she stuffed her hand insider her open jeans, touching herself slowly and leisurely.

 

Beca’s limbs were essentially paralysed as she watched the woman of her dreams masturbate in front of her, seeing the woman’s hand moving under her jeans. She looked up to see Chloe watching her through lidded eyes, jaw dropped in an O-shape as she brought her other hand up to squeeze her left nipple through her shirt.

 

Taking a moment to simply take in the sight in front of her, she figured she’d give as good as she got, and brought her own left hand down to play with her clit, Chloe’s eyes locked onto Beca’s pussy; her own hand quickening its pace beneath her jeans.

 

Rubbing her extremely sensitive clit under the pads of her fingers, she prompted Chloe to remove her jeans. “Please babe,” she whispered brokenly, “I need to see you.”

 

The older girl stood from her position, removing the rest of her clothes as fast as humanly possible before sitting back down on the plush carpet, her legs spread as wide as she could.

 

Beca licked her lips as she finally saw all of Chloe for the first time, and _my God_ she was glorious indeed. She had a small shaved triangle of pubic hair on her pelvic region, but what caught her attention was just how _moist_ the other girl was. Watching the Chloe lick her fingers seductively before thrusting two fingers into herself; she mewled in relief, but not allowing it herself to take the edge off. _That was Beca’s job._

 

Shuffling over to where the redhead sat, Beca yanked the hand away from her prize and lay down on her back; ensuring that she was comfortable. Then she motioned to Chloe to come closer, which she did, albeit a little confused.

 

Smiling gently at her, she gently gripped onto the other girl’s thigh, indicating that she wanted the other girl to straddle her face.

 

“Come on,” she softly spoke, “I want to taste you so _badly._ ”

 

Shivers erupted all over Chloe’s skin as she felt the words wash over her; but she did as Beca requested. She lifts her leg over the smaller girl’s face, ensuring that a) she didn’t crush her, and b) there was enough space for her to move around, if need be. Though Beca seemed to disagree as she yanked the girl’s hips so that her soaking centre landed directly onto Beca’s outstretched and waiting tongue.

 

Chloe keened loudly, astonished by Beca’s sudden move but that was soon forgotten as she felt her tongue penetrate her as much as she possibly could; Beca’s fingers lightly toying with her bud. She removed her tongue momentarily as she accumulated as much of her juices onto the tip of her tongue, then running the tip through her folds; spreading as much of the moisture around as possible.

 

Seeing how erect Chloe’s clit already was begging to be touched, she blew on it gently, her warm breath sending a cold breeze onto the girl’s most sensitive part.

 

Gently touching the tip of her tongue to the redhead’s labia, tasting the slightly sweetness that is Chloe, she licks more firmly. Her nose was gently rubbing against her pubic bone, the small red hairs tickling her nostrils as she gasps a chuckle; the vibrations being felt by Chloe and she jerks, moaning loudly in response.

 

The noises escaping the other girl’s mouth transport Beca back to her dream, and she is frantic in her desperation to get her to continue making those noises. Moving back to her entrance, Beca thrusts her tongue as far as possible into her pussy, her fingers once again massaging her roughly through her velvety folds.

 

No person had ever gone down on her the way she was going down on Chloe; and she wagered a bet that no person had done it to Chloe this way either. Judging from the girl’s closed eyelids and the way she murmured her name over and over, she knew it to be correct.

 

She felt the girl squirm on top of her, careful to not hurt her with her full weight; she knew the other girl wanted her to use her fingers… so she does. Moving her mouth back to the bundle of nerves, she sucks hard as she thrusts two, and then three, fingers into her warm wetness. She curled them immediately so that they brushed against her G-spot; she knew the rough patch of skin within her vagina was _the spot_ because she felt the girl’s hips increase her gyrating, needing that little bit more.

 

Beca watches as Chloe’s fingers press against her own clit, massaging it tenderly with two long fingers, as Beca continues her frantic thrusting; her free hand returning to her own clit so as to provide her with some relief.

 

She matches the pace of her masturbating in time with Chloe’s fingers on her own clit, and Beca increased her thrusts onto Chloe’s pussy, faster and harder, over and over, until they both shrieked as their climaxes occurred simultaneously.

 

Collapsing to the floor, spent, Chloe’s erratic breathing can be heard over the silence of the room. Beca thought it unfair that she has cum three times, and Chloe only once, so she spooned behind Chloe on the floor, pulling her as close as possible. The other girl turned to smile at her over her shoulder as though she had put all the stars in the sky, gently kissing her lips.

 

Beca brings her soaked fingers to her lips, ensuring that Chloe watched as she licked them clean, smiling as she caught the new flush appear on the redhead’s cheeks.

 

She then carefully spread Chloe’s legs with one of her thighs, holding them open, and brought her fingers back to the exhausted girl’s sensitive bud, lazily running her fingers over it. To Chloe’s surprise, she frantically rubbed four strong fingers over and around, up and down, side to side, never stopping.

 

She knew it wouldn’t be long this time and just as the girl’s bud twitched uncontrollably against her fingers, she pinched Chloe’s nipple and simultaneously smacked the girl’s clit with her fingers. The surprise of the action and the pleasurable pain it caused triggered her second and more powerful, climax. Screaming Beca’s name from the top of her lungs, she then collapsed into a shivering and quivering, writhing and trembling mess.

 

Pulling the girl securely into her arms, both Beca and Chloe drifted off; exhausted smiles curved on their lips.

 

******

 

_Exhaustion. Satisfaction. Love._

 

Those were the three words that came to mind when Beca later struggled to open her heavy eyelids.

 

_Warmth. Contentment. Love._

 

_Safe. Secured. Loved._

 

Hundreds upon hundreds of words flickered through her mind, one after the other. No exaggerations. No lies. Just pure and honest truth. The only word that continued reappearing, was _love_ … and with that thought, a smile grew upon her lips. A real smile. She had almost forgotten what that felt like to smile and mean it.

 

Then again, the main reason for her happiness had something to do with the naked woman currently lying close, enclosed within her embrace. Her warm puffs of breath upon the skin of her neck sent shivers down her spine, her toes curling in anticipation.

 

Anticipation for what? She didn’t know. For the other girl to awaken from her slumber? Most likely. She feared what Chloe would say once she saw who she was lying naked with… both still on the floor by her neatly made bed.

 

Chloe had erased all her fears and doubts as they had made love to one another, but now they were no longer lost in the throes of ecstasy or emotion.

 

Chloe was essentially lying on top of her; her arms wrapped securely around Beca’s petite waist, their legs intertwined so that they were unable to tell whose belonged to whom. Her head was resting comfortably in the crook of Beca’s neck… the smaller girl wanted to stay like this forever; _if only she could_.

 

With her eyes on the redhead’s beautifully serene face, she lightly traced random patterns on the girl’s back with her fingernails. Back and forth, over and over, soon feeling the skin beneath her fingers break out into goosebumps.

 

“Mmm”, she heard, feeling a huff of warm air exhale onto her neck as the girl on top of her squirmed in her arms. She felt a gentle kiss being placed in the same place, a warm hand coming up to gently massage the back of Beca’s head, fingers scratching lightly through locks of hair.

 

“Mmmmorning.” Beca breathed, her arms tightening around the other girl, ever so slightly, reluctant to let go.

 

Beca panicked as she felt the redhead’s body stiffen, Chloe’s head tilting so as to look up into her eyes.

 

Heart thumping wildly inside her chest, Beca could not read the expression on her face. The beautiful ocean-coloured eyes never once averted their gaze from her own. It could have been minutes or hours that passed them by, and witnessing the smile slowly spread across _her_ redhead’s face… it resulted in her own answering smile.

 

“Morning,” the girl sweetly replied, Beca not being able to resist pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Chloe’s nose. The giggle that Chloe released spread a warmth throughout her own body, her heart feeling as though it had grown ten sizes in the space of thirty seconds.

 

“Had a nice rest?” Beca teased playfully, her hands sliding down the other girl’s back to cup her ass fully, squeezing it pointedly, causing the other girl to squeak at her bold move.

 

“Something like that.” She winked coyly, her voice dripping with need. “I didn’t get much of a rest, I’m afraid. I was a bit... busy.” Her voice was coloured in innocence and she bit her lip teasingly, knowing Beca couldn’t resist following the movement with her eyes.

 

“Oh yeah,” she feigned befuddlement. “Doing what, exactly?”

 

“Oh, nothing much,” Chloe mused, licking her lips sinfully slowly; once more, Beca’s pupils following the muscle intently. “Just the girl I’ve been in love with for six years.” She mentioned offhandedly, but with the way her eyes widened vulnerably and how her fingers tightened around Beca’s hair, she knew that Chloe was finally letting her in.

 

The way she’d dreamt about since she first met the girl.

 

Her body was on fire; her heart all but exploding in her chest as she heard the words she never thought she’d hear from her.

 

“What a coincidence,” she murmured against Chloe’s mouth, her tongue licking her lower lip and her teeth biting down on it sensuously. “So was I.” She paused, waiting for the other girl’s reaction.

 

She didn’t have to wait long.

 

Chloe immediately pulled her in by her hair, their lips furiously attacking each other and their tongues continuing their familiar tango. It was a good thing there were no clothes getting in the way…

 

******

 

When both girls had freshened up a mere hour later, they both stared at their phones in horror as they realised their activities had, in reality, taken up most of the evening, and that they had slept well into Sunday morning. Their project was due tomorrow! Beca had missed calls and texts from her father and step-mother; Chloe having seventeen missed calls from Aubrey, which the girl dismissed with a roll of her eyes.

 

Although the brunette had a rocky relationship with her father, she sent him a text relaying what had happened… minus the mind-blowing sex of course! Jesus! That was one conversation no one but her and Chloe would ever hear about.

 

Though neither girl regretted what had happened in the slightest, they knew they had to concentrate if they wished to pass.

 

Beca had dreaded going downstairs, petrified that the girl’s parents would grill them… or worse, that they had _heard_ their nightly activities. But Chloe had simply laughed, letting her know that her parents had been gone all week due to a work crisis that had taken place at one of their European business locations, or something along those lines.

 

Beca felt too relieved to care about their whereabouts, to be honest.

 

Chloe giggled adorably at the immediate sigh of release that fell from Beca’s mouth as she clutched her heart semi-mockingly. “You goon!” She sniggered, pressing a quick kiss to her lips as she dragged her into the large kitchen; Billie trotting happily behind them.

 

After a light, but filling, breakfast of pancakes, both girls having fed one another as they snuggled together on the couch, they decided to get on with their work.

 

Beca’s concentration was surprisingly on point considering that she thought Chloe was a _constant distraction_ ; she thought it could be due to the other girl’s reward system.

 

For every question answered correctly, Chloe gave her a gentle peck on the lips; for every thirty minutes of consistent planning and writing, research and ideas, done both together and separately; a ten-minute make-out session.

 

She would never not do her homework again if this was how things worked.

 

Several hours later, both girls had a fully written, evidenced and referenced piece of work. They had done it.

 

_Thank Fucking God!_

 

******

 

They got an A; much to the surprise of everyone, Mr Johnson included. They thought the older man would drop dead when the two girls hugged each other tightly in happiness.

 

Though the smile on his face, as he spied the two girls secretly holding hands under the table, was one of genuineness… as though he’d known all along.

 

No one took their eyes off the two girls, for weeks and months to come; they were the talk of the entire high school. Not that they cared.

 

Beca mortified Bumper by pickpocketing his phone and switching around the contact names for his mother and the girl he was attempting to _sweet-talk_. That very day, his mother came into school screaming at him for sending her _dick-pics_ and other sorts of inappropriate content whilst at work; soon making him the laughing stock of Barden High.

 

Chloe humiliated Aubrey the moment the tall blonde attempted to bad-mouth Beca, ensuring that the girl stayed as far away as possible from them. _Good riddance_ , they bid her as she stalked off with nothing but a scathing glare sent their way.

 

******

 

By this point, Beca really hated the way Romeo and Juliet depicted love; but it didn’t matter.

 

Romeo and Juliet may have needlessly died for their love; but none of that mattered.

 

What mattered was the here and the now.

 

What mattered was that Beca and Chloe found each other once more, and the brunette knew, without a doubt, that their love would beat the odds.

 

She knew, without a doubt, that though their love may not have made sense on paper, it made sense to them; and although everything about the play seemed stupid and pointless, she and Chloe found their love because of it.

 

And that, to her, was more important.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Heart wrenching? Good? Hot?
> 
> As a side note, I needed an 'evil' character with motive, and the only person who fits the criteria perfectly is Aubrey.
> 
> Let me make this clear. I. LOVE. AUBREY.
> 
> I hope y'all liked it.


End file.
